potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Isabella V Clemente/London falls to the Crusade! Spain presses on!
(Well as you all know... after I posted this blog on the PPW it was deleted despite the fact that the British have 4 blogs up about this exact same topic. I was also called a "Bitch" in the chat by Blake, but instead of taking action against him you can only imagine what Parax did... He infinitely banned me from the Wiki saying that I "never make any productive edits what so ever". I find that hard to believe seeing as I have made 5 pages on that Wiki and have just about the same number of edits there as I have here. If you check Blake's contributions or really anyone from Britain for that matter you'll see that I actually make more positive edits than any of them do. But that's besides the point... I won't be returning to that Wik. It's bias, cruel, discriminatory, and quite frankly everyone on there is in a sense violating not only their own rules but the TOU for not reporting the atrocities that occur there on a daily basis) That all being said, let's get to the main point of this victory blog shall we? :D On the 4th of June, Robert McRoberts approached King Phillipe V Clemente as an ambassador to the unified Catholic nations of Europe and sought out terms for the SvS which would determine the fate of London. His terms were clearly stated here: *Both sides may only enlist help from their guild *Each side may appoint 1 envoy to be on the enemy flagship to enforce this rule *People from other guilds must be kicked by the captain of the ship, or the entire ships score will be discounted *Both sides must be ready to launch at time the battle starts *After both sides have launched, the SVS will officially begin *The SVS will last 1 hour *The winner will be determined by the total score at the end of that 1 hour (only that score will be valid) *If all of one sides ships go to port, and no ship for that side is in SVS, it counts as a forfeit. Clemente, Uther, and Benedict all accepted these terms, but when the time came to SvS after getting obliterated 5-0 within the first 10 minutes as clear shown here: .... the British of course (As usual) broke these terms by bringing "Team SvS" to assist them, clearly shown here when Sven refused to keep his word: Although Uther advised Clemente to call on The Scurvy, he insisted that even if the British wouldn't keep their own terms, he would keep his promise to hold up his end of the deal, and so the battle waged on. Here are some screens taken by Pearson from in between 7:15 - 8:00PM, EST: At approximately 8:03PM EST, Pearson whispered McRoberts to port and tell him that the battle had ended. McRoberts stated that "Pearson, if you let England keep London, we'll give you territory in South America". However, Pearson responded with: "We already control practically the entirety of South America. I think I'm good. Port now. You've lost." McRoberts then began to beg Pearson for more time insisting that it was out of his control and that the British wouldn't port. Suspecting that Sven would try and pull some crappy little scape-goat and make it look like the Spanish had lost, Pearson decided to stay out until 9 giving the British an extra HOUR to sink him. In 2 hours.... the Spanish flagship didn't sink ONCE and this is how Britain repaid Pearson for his good-will: As the time begin to continue and 9PM approached, several British soldiers teleported to Clemente expressing how afraid they were, begging for him to stay at Hastings. Here's an example of how the British tried to "flatter" Pearson into not taking London: That all being said... we officially claim London in the name of the Church! Good Game England! Try not to cheat next time! ;) For those of you who are unaware.... this is the current status of England as per their failure to overcome the crusade against their tyrannical government: (Screens and just about everything on here sent to me by Pears over Skype. Thanks. :) ) Isabella V Clemente (talk) 08:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts